In a multilingual test environment, after performing a Graphical User Interface (GUI) operation (e.g., clicking on a button on a GUI, dragging an icon on the GUI, or the like) on the GUI displayed on a machine (e.g., a computer) using a language such as English, a user has to perform a same GUI operation manually on GUIs with the same content but in different languages, which are displayed on machines using other different languages, for example, Chinese, German, etc. For example, when a Translation Verification Test (TVT) is performed, it is necessary for the user to perform a same operation on GUIs of machines using different languages so as to capture TVT bitmaps in different language environments for translation verification. Such repeated manual operations lead to an inefficient test and incur errors easily.
In order to solve the above problem, there is a need for a method and a device which can synchronize a GUI operation in different language environments, i.e., among machines using different languages, such that after the GUI operation is performed by a user on a GUI displayed on a machine using a language such as English, the GUI operation can be synchronized automatically to other machines using non-English languages such as Chinese, German, and so on.